trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Carrie
Carrie is the ex-convict rock-type gym Leader of Gaston Town. She gives out the Lockdown Badge to those who defeat her. Each of her three teams are made up of different individuals, with the Advanced Party being her own personal team. Backstory Carrie comes from a rural household outside of Gaston; her destitute family was desperate to get by using any means necessary. Her parents and brother were quite physically and mentally incapable of supporting themselves; Carrie often took it upon herself to get her family by. However, being raised with the idea that the end justifies the means, she would often resort to illegal methods; going into the town to pick people's pockets, performing robberies, or even graverobbing. She did this ever since she was ten years old, with the help of her only real friend, her Aron named Jesse. With her natural wits and cunning, Carrie became a very good thief, as well as a good trainer, as she and Jesse practiced moves that would help them in their deeds. All of this is, unfortunately, not an uncommon story for Gaston Town. When Carrie was seventeen, she was caught by the Gaston police attempting a robbery. After a short chase on foot across the rooftops of houses, Carrie was arrested. Despite some initial kicking, screaming and defiance, Carrie begrudgingly owed up to the life of crime of her teens. She was convicted as an adult, separated from Jesse, and given three years in Gaston's famous prison. During this time, Carrie spent a great deal of time reflecting on her past, and soon grew quite remorseful. When Carrie was released, she found that Jesse was an Aggron, who had taken it upon himself to get stronger for Carrie's sake and protect her family, as he had promised Carrie shortly before her incarceration. Carrie vowed to turn her life around and start helping the town. She started working with the police to catch thieves and graverobbers herself, and trained a team of Pokémon to this end. She especially focuses on the Ancient History Museum, doing her best to resolve cases of artifacts going missing. Carrie has also given economic advice to her town that may very well lift many out of poverty and stop them from having to resorting to crime like she did. Her own family is now more well-off than they were in Carrie's childhood. Carrie's efforts have greatly improved the quality of life for Gaston Town, making her a local hero to many. Over the past few years of helping Gaston, she became noteworthy for her prodigious skills at Pokémon training and battling. She was approached by a League representative to establish a rock-type Pokémon gym, and she accepted. Her gym is one of the most recently established gyms in the Tatsu region. However, there is still a small, conservative segment of the population who aren't so forgiving, believing she is in no way fit to run a Pokémon Gym. They have petitioned for her to be replaced and even re-arrested, but no petitions have been successful. Personality Carrie was raised with the idea that the end justifies the means. As a teenager, she did anything she could to get by and had little thought for the consequences. She had a very cold disdain for authority and for most other people besides her family and her Aron, Jesse. She cared enough about them that the last thing she did before going to jail was make Jesse promise to get stronger and protect her family. Carrie underwent somewhat of a transformation during her incarceration, becoming remorseful for the many people she might have hurt during her exploits, and started thinking of ways to benefit all people, not just her family. Carrie is now a more compassionate person in her deeds and in her thoughts, believing the pursuits of justice and prosperity for everyone to be the right path. She tends to brood or keep to herself when she is not interacting with people, but the truth is that she's a lot happier than she used to be. She just hates showing it; she keeps any display of emotions on the inside and prefers looking tough, so she doesn't find smiles or tears particularly useful to this facade. Because of her hardened outer shell, she is said to exude an unfriendly and even scary aura. Rather confusingly to most, she keeps up a prisoner motif under the pretense of not being able to hide from her past: * Her gym looks like a prison; she has a gym puzzle which features battling trainers in cells and winning keys that unlock other cells; until they reach her own. * Her badge is the key-shaped Lockdown Badge. She claims this to be because she was so tired of the complaints about her position that she decided to turn it into something positive. She resents people who press her much more on this matter, believing people confront their problems in their own unique ways. There are also several things that are crime references, but actually don't mean anything in an in-world context: * Her Pokémon are named after famous outlaws. (However, the outlaws don't actually exist in the Pokémon world, so it's only a reference from our standpoint!) * Her striped shirt. (She actually wore an orange jumpsuit in jail, and striped shirts as prisoner uniforms never existed in the Pokémon world. So, this is also only a reference from our standpoint!) Appearance Carrie is a woman in her mid-twenties. While she is considered attractive, she tries to look tough and even scary to hide her inward feelings. She is also a bit on the short side, which she feels a bit insecure about. Her few years in prison hardened her, giving her lines under her brown eyes, which tend to be locked in a steely gaze. She has a scar on her face that she got as a teenager which never really disappeared. She has short black hair, which she keeps in a spiky sort of bun. She tends to wear black-and-white horizontally striped shirts, with her usual one actually being a turtleneck sweater with the sleeves cut short. This resembles the classical idea of a prison uniform, but is actually an unintentional coincidence. She wears black fingerless gloves that go up almost to her elbow. She wears a black belt with gold studs, long black jeans, and brown shoes. She keeps several of her gym's Lockdown Badges on a keyring at her waist. Pokémon As with all Tatsu gym leaders, she keeps three teams of Pokémon to suit trainer's skill levels. She trains many rock Pokémon (usually pre-evolutions of her main team) in her Basic and Intermediate parties, but her Advanced team are the Pokémon she named, which are closest to her. Her Advanced team is as follows. Jesse is a male Aggron who could be considered Carrie's only childhood friend. Jesse, as an Aron, was a reliable partner to Carrie as she engaged in her thievery, learning many tricks that could assist her. However, when Carrie went to jail, she made Jesse promise her that he would get stronger and protect her family. Jesse, ever faithful, agreed to this, and when Carrie came back to her home, Jesse had become an Aggron. As her family no longer needs protection, Carrie uses Jesse as the star player of her Advanced team. Butch is a male Cradily. Carrie revived him from a fossil found in the Takai Mountains in northern Tatsu. Butch knows a number of tricks that can turn the tide in a battle. Doc is a male Relicanth. Carrie found this rare Pokémon in the case that she would need an aquatic-based Pokémon to catch criminals. She mostly uses him for the gym nowadays. Sundance is a male Golem. Carrie caught him in the mountains. Sundance is powerful, but is somewhat of a 'mama's boy' or 'trainer's boy' as the case may be, much to Carrie's annoyance. Boles is a male Cofagrigus. Carrie has a unique story with Boles. She first met him as a youth; when attempting to steal a mask to sell and make money for her family, a Yamask revealed itself to be the owner of the mask. It had a sense of humor, playing tricks on her and nearly blowing her cover. Carrie tried to battle the Yamask, but Jesse, then an Aron, was quickly knocked out. Years later, Carrie stumbled across a coffin that she thought was stolen from the museum. Before she could try to return it, it was revealed to be a Cofagrigus. The two recognized each other, and they decided to have a rematch. Carrie soon handily defeated the Cofagrigus with Jesse, now an Aggron. Boles decided to tag along with Carrie soon after that. Boles is a prankster with an air of sophistication about him; Carrie uses him as her wildcard Pokémon. Trivia Carrie's name comes from the word quarry, a type of open-pit mine from which rock or minerals are extracted. Jesse is named after Jesse James. Butch is named after Butch Cassidy. Doc is named after Doc Holliday. Sundance is named after the Sundance Kid. Boles is named after Charles Earl Bowles/Boles, also known as Black Bart. Terms of Use As a Gym Leader and an NPC character, she can be used freely; however, it is important to closely follow her character profile, unless of course it's something that's meant to be silly and out of character. Category:NPC characters Category:Gym leaders